Harry och gänget möter marodörerna Swedish
by vskarlsson
Summary: När Hermione berättar om sin tidsvändare börjar en idé gro i Harrys huvud. Tänk att få träffa Sirius, Lupin och sina föräldrar, igen! Fanficen bygger inte på någon speciell bok utan jag har tagit lite material från varje och satt ihop. Min första fanfic btw! :D
1. Kapitel 1

**Harry och gänget möter marodörerna**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karaktärerna och all grundidé ägs utav J.K Rowling.

Själva idén kommer från Mauradette98 vad jag vet.

Det här är min första fanfic någonsin, så skulle vara kul om någon skickade en liten review. Uppskattas! ^^

* * *

**Kapitel 1.**  
Det var kväll och snöflingorna lekte utanför fönstret. Harry och Ron satt i uppehållsrummet bredvid Hermione med munnarna öppna av förvåning och pannorna rynkade när de såg föremålet i hennes hand.

- Vad är det där? frågade Ron som nu stängt munnen men rynkan var kvar i pannan.- En tidsvändare, svarade Hermione och när hon såg deras fortfarande undrande blickar fortsatte hon. Jag fick den av Professor McGonagall för att hinna med alla lektionerna, egentligen får jag inte säga det.

- Men berätta! Vad gör den? frågade Ron ännu mer entusiastiskt än förut.

- Men ska jag verkligen berätta det? Professor McGonagall sade ju...

Men Hermione blev tvärt avbruten av Harry som sade.  
- Men hon kommer ju inte få veta det, eller hur?

- Okej då, suckade hon med ett litet leende. Med en tidsvändare kan man ta sig tillbaka i tiden, jag fick den av Professor McGonagall bara för att jag har så många lektioner.

- Det är därför du hinner med alla lektioner! utropade Ron glatt, som om han vunnit en quidditchmatch medans Harry satt djupt försjunken i tankar.

Dagen därpå hade vädret utanför omvandlats till oväder. Vinden piskade och man såg inte någonting genom fönstrena, snön var ivägen. Trion satt i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Brasan knastrade hemtrevligt och kastade mjuka skuggor på de röda möblerna. Hermione djupt försjunken i bok medans Ron satt och åt Bertie Botts bönor i olika smaker, hans ansiktsuttryck förändrades vid nästan varje tugga och Hermione som tittade upp emellanåt kunde inte låta bli att le åt det.

- Va flina' ru å? frågade Ron med munnen full av godis.

- Dig, svarade hon sanningsenligt. Du ska se dig själv!

- Tack för den då, muttrade Ron men kunde inte låta bli att flina tillbaks.

Just i det ögonblicket klev Harry in i rummet, hans hår var rufsigare än vanligt och han flåsade. Deras blickar vändes åt hans håll och båda fick oroliga miner.

- Äh, se inte så förskräckta ut, skrattade Harry som nu tittade på Ron vars min var blandad med oro och äckel. Ska du spy eller?

- Tror det..pep Ron och sprang uppför den mörka trätrappan till sovsalen.  
Hermione vände sin blick återigen till Harry "Vad har du gjort?" sade hon medan hon lade ifrån sig boken på det polerade bordet.  
- Jag har varit hos Hagrid, svarade han fortfarande flåsandes.

- Nej, det kan du inte vara. Han är ju bortrest! Förresten, tillade Hermione, så skulle du uppenbart vara genomblöt vid det här taget.

- Okej då, men jag kan inte prata om det här, svarade Harry vars ansikte fick ett äcklat uttryck i ansiktet. Ron spydde visst.

- Kan du inte gå upp och kolla till Ron? frågade hon och kastade en blick uppåt där ljudet kom ifrån.  
Harry som var överraskad att Hermione snabbt hade bytt ämne sprang genast uppför trappan och knackade på dörren till deras sovsals badrum. Men när han hörde ännu ett kräkljud bestämde han sig för att Ron klarade det där själv.


	2. Kapitel 2

Harry vaknade med ett ryck, han badade i svett. Han hade drömt samma dröm som han drömt så många gånger förut. Grönt sken och ett öronskärande, illavarslande skrik. Han visste vad det handlade om, men alltid var det lika skrämmande.

Han slängde av sig det mörkröda varma duntäcket och satte sig upp. Med djupa andetag försökte han lugna sig själv. Medans han trevade efter glasögonen satte Seamus väckarklocka igång med ett illtjut. Den lilla röda manicken studsade upphetsat upp och ner på stället. Alla som var i rummet vaknade, uppenbart irriterade över väckarklockan, eller ja, alla utom Seamus som älskade sin uppfinning.

- Men ärligt talat, vi vaknar ju, sade Seamus. De orden fick de höra varenda morgon.

- Men ärligt talat, den är hemsk, sade Dean surmulet och såg på sin bästa kompis.

- Men ärligt talat, lägg av, sade Ron som inte orkade höra ett ord mer av deras varslande morgongräl.

Alla pojkarna, även Harry och Neville, brast ut i ett gapflabb, därpå klädde de på sig. Snart var de med och trängdes i trapporna som ledde ner till sällskapsrummet. Där satt en viss Hermione och väntade på dem.

- Sade vi inte att vi skulle träffas tidigt här nere!? kastade hon ur sig ilsket.  
De övriga som befann sig i närheterna gick snabbt därifrån de visste vilka följder ett Hermione-utbrott kunde få.

- Eh jo, svarade en chockad Ron. Men..

- Men vadå!? sade Hermione. Jag har faktiskt suttit här sedan kl. 6 imorse!

- Seamus väckarklocka...problem...sade Ron försiktigt.

- Jahaja, sade hon glatt. Kom nu så går vi ner och äter. Hon tog tag i Harrys och Rons klädnader och drog den med sig. Bakom Hermiones rygg utbytte Harry och Ron frågande blickar. Hermione släppte dem inte förrän de hade stigit ut genom porträttet. Påväg dit sölade Harry och Ron och när Hermione var tillräckligt långt framför dem för att inte kunna höra.

- Vad är det med henne? frågade Ron Harry. Hon är ju helkonstig.

- Inte vet jag, svarade Harry med en axelryckning. Hon var sån igår med..

- Då kanske..

De hann inte längre i samtalet, Hermione stod framför dem med armarna kors.

- Vad pratar ni om? frågade hon irriterat.

- Öhh..ingenting, svarade Ron nästan lite för snabbt.

- Jaså? Hermiones ögon smalnade.

- Alltså, började Harry, du är annorlunda. Ena sekunden är du jätteglad och i andra är du hur sur som helst och tvärt om.

- Hmpff, lät Hermione undslippa medans hon återigen började gå mot Stora Salen. Harry och Ron utbytte ännu en blick.

När de kom fram till Gryffindorbordet kastade de flesta som satt där konstiga blickar på Hermione som besvarade dem kyligt.  
När det väl hade slagit sig ner och börjat lassa på mat på sin tallrikar frågade Hermione Harry.  
- Berätta nu, vad gjorde du igår?

- Det kan jag inte säga här, svarade han medans han tittade omkring sig. De enda som betraktade dem var Ron. Han lugnade ner sig. Träffas i Vid-Behov-Rummet efter trolldryckslektionen?

- Javisst, okej då, svarade Hermione.

- Vad är det ni pratar om? frågade Ron som såg ut som ett levande frågetecken. Har ni planerat något utan mig?

Hans plötsligt sårade uttryck fick Harry att känna sig lite illa till mods. Varför hade han inte sagt någonting tidigare?

- Kom till Vid-Behov-Rummet efter trolldryckslektionen, viskade han till Ron. Ron nickade till svar och började återigen stoppa i sig utav korven.

Plötsligt fylldes hela salen av flaxande vingar och enstaka hoanden. Harry vände sig om och kikade efter Hedwig, men hon var inte där. 'Ingen post idag heller' tänkte han dystert.

Mätta och glada släntrade den lilla gruppen av Gryffindorselever sig ner till fängelsehålan. Allas munnar gick i ett. Ron hade fullt sjå med att hålla i alla sina böcker då han hade glömt sin väska och med det tappade han sina fjäderpenna."_Accio fjäderpenna_" sa han, sedan stelnade han till.

- Tjockis..

När Harry, Hermione, Ron vände sig om stod Draco Malfoy där med Crabbe och Goyle på varsin sida. Draco stod och hånflinade medans Crabbe och Goyle knäppte knogarna.

- Inte konstigt, fortsatte Draco spydigt. Livskärleken är mat och är alldeles för lat för att ens plocka upp sin penna som ligger mitt framför fötterna på en.

- Du din..väste Hermione medans ilskan blossade upp i hennes ansikte.

- Men guuud vad rädd jag blir, pep Draco dramatiskt. Plötsligt stog alla Slytherinelever där.

- Din uppstoppade patetiska padda, röt Hermione.

- Vem kallade du padda? Jag trodde Padma var din vän? sade Draco självbelåtet medans de flesta Slytherinelever tjöt av skratt.

Just då kom Snape med den svarta manteln fladdrande bakom sig.  
- Vad försiggår här? frågade han rätt ut. Alla tystnade. Med ens blev det väldigt kallt nere vid fängelsehålan.

- Hermione kallade Padma Patil för padda sir, svarade Pansy Parkinson.

- Jaså, sade han och vände sig sedan till Hermione. Alla har känslor, fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor!

Han stegade in i salen med högburet huvud och den svarta klädnaden fladdrande bakom sig.  
När alla hade hittat sina platser och slagit sig till rätta började han; "Idag ska ni..."  
Mer hörde varken Ron eller Hermione för Harry hade viskat "_Muffliato_".

- Nu?! frågade Hermione.

Harry han inte svara förrän Ron sade "Snapevarning". Sant som sagt så stod nu Snape framför dem med kylig blick. Harry han avsluta trollformelns verkan i sista stund.

- Vad är det som är så viktigt? sade han med blicken illvilligt fäst på Harry.

- Ingenting Professor Snape, ingenting svarade Harry som mötte blicken.

- Då förstår jag inte varför ni använde den trollformeln, sa Snape ännu kyligare. Tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor.

En ljudlig suck kom från alla Gryffindorare medans Slytherinarna flinade självbelåtet.

- Nu, utan att bli störda av Potter, sade Snape och kastade en menande blick på Harry, ska vi fortsätta. Vad är det för skillnad mellan ett Veritaserum och en Obliviatedryck?

- Ett veritaserum får en att tala sanning, man kan inte ljuga och om man dricker en obliviatedryck glömmer man, pladdrade Hermione på i en häpnadsväckande fart.

- 5 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för ett så ohyffsat sätt, sa Snape. Idag ska ni brygga en fridsdrog. Den stillar oro, men om man jag minsta lilla fel kan den bli lika stark som levande-död-brygden. Så sätt igång nu då, sitt inte där och glo!


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3.**

Harry stod utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet som planerat. Efter bara några sekunder dök Hermione upp och efter tio minuter kom Ron.

- Varför var du tvungen att ta sån tid på dig? frågade Hermione.

- Jag var hungrig, svarade Ron.

- Det är du alltid, högg hon tillbaks med ett leende.

Ron svarade inte. Harry hade börjat gå fram och tillbaka framför Vid-Behov-Rummet medans han upprepade för sig själv 'Vi behöver ett rum, vi behöver ett rum'. När han öppnade ögonen fanns nu där en dörr framför honom som inte funnits där förut. Truppen gick in.

Det lilla rummet var möblerat med två röda sammetssoffor och ett blankpolerat träbord där emellan. Utanför fönstret singlade snöflingorna ner. Alla satte sig ner och två par ögon tittade nyfiket på Harry.

- Berätta nu, befallde Hermione som inte kunde hålla sig länge till.

- Efter att du hade berättat om din tidsvändare, sa Harry lite smått nervöst. "kom jag på att vi kan åka tillbaka till marodörernas tid". Hermione flämtade till och utbrast "Hur har du tänkt? Fattar du inte vad farligt det är?"

- Öhh, hurdå?

- Hur många varv man än vrider, ett varv är en timme, inflikade hon, så måste man i slutändan vara på exakt samma plats och exakt samma tid som när man 'försvann'.

- Men det bore väl inte vara så svårt? sade Ron. Tänk vad coolt det skulle vara..  
- Coolt!? Hermione fnyste.

- Men ge det ett försök! sade Harry och Ron instämde.

- Ni förstår inte, muttrade hon. Man MÅSTE vara tillbaka på exakt samma plats exakt samma tid som man försvann.

- Kan vi inte prova en timme då? Så vet vi hur det funkar, sade Ron och Hermione lyfte på ögonbryna "Visst, men det är ditt fel om någonting går snett" sade hon till Ron. Han öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men stängde den igen.

- Jag tycker vi gör ett försök nu isåfall, sade Hermione och Ron såg chockad ut.

- Jag vill inte ha en till trolldryckslektion med Snape, gnällde han.

- Det kommer du inte få heller, sade Hermione innan Ron hann fråga varför så yttrade hon sig igen "Kom, vi alla måste ha på oss halsbandet för att det ska funka". Harry och Ron gick och ställde sig bredvid Hermione som trädde på det runt alla deras halsar medans hon började snurra på tidsvändaren. "Vänta" väste Ron och böjde sig ner. Allt blev svart. Svart.

* * *

Okej , jag vet att detta kapitlet blev väldigt kort, men något är det iallafall ;)


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4.**

Tre personer låg i en brokig hög på golvet. Ron stönade högt.

- Aj, sade Hermione som nu hade rullat bort från de andra. Hon satte sig upp och höll varsamt om sin arm. "Jag tror jag har brutut den". Ron ställde sig genast upp och gick fram till henne.

- Vi borde gå till madam Pomfrey, mumlade han men blev genast nedtystad av Hermione som skrek till  
- Ditt jävla smartass Ron, se vad du har gjort! röt hon med gråten i halsen.

- Vad har jag nu gjort? frågade Ron tillsynes oskyldig. Till svar höll Hermione fram den trasiga tidvändaren med en darrig hand. Harry som precis vaknat upp satte sig upp.

- Har den gått sönder? mumlade han frågande.

-Ja, sade Hermione. Och vad som helst kan ha hänt, vi kan ha färdats längre bak i tiden än vad vi ville eller till och med framåt, fast jag hoppas vi bara hamnade en timma bakåt...

- Kom, sa Ron, du måste till sjukflygeln. Han tog tag i hennes friska arm och hjälpte henne upp. När de båda var framme vid dörren vände Ron sig om och frågade Harry "Ska du hänga med?".

- Nej, svarade Harry. Jag behöver tänka.

Han tittade efter dem när de öppnade dörren och gick ut ur Vid-Behov-Rummet. Det han hade sagt var visserligen inte sant, fast han behövde lite egentid för ärret i pannan gjorde bara ondare och ondare. Han började känna sig yr och snurrig, han tog sig för pannan. Det var nog bäst om han också gick upp till sjukflygeln för det här var värre än vanligt. Han öppnade dörren och gick ut han med. När han vände sig om såg han bara en stenvägg och det var det sista han såg innan han flämtade till av smärta och sjönk ihop på golvet.

Varsamma händer bar upp honom. Stora händer. De bar honom långt och uppåt. Minnena var vaga. Han ligger på något mjukt, antagligen en säng.

Harry öppnar försiktigt ena ögat men stänger det snabbt igen, han blev bländad direkt. Lite vagt hör han en röst som säger "Professorn, jag tror han har vaknat nu men ni bör ta det lungt. Han är fortfarande svag". Rösten låter som madam Pomfreys. Han hör steg som närmar sig och sedan en harkling "McGonagall, kom här, det är något du borde se". Ett flämtande hörs och Harry öppnar ögonen och flämtar till själv. Vid fotändan av sängen står Dumbledore, Dumbledore som Snape dödade.

- Dumbledore, säger Harry med svag röst.

- Ja unge man, svarar han. Det är jag.

- Ni borde vara död, viskar Harry nästan ohörbart och är nära att slå till sig själv. Hur dumt lät inte det egentligen? Han hoppades innerligt att ingen hade hört men ack vilken otur han hade. McGonagall flämtar till igen.

- Märker ni inte att pojken är sjuk? ifrågasätter madam Pomfrey Dumbledore och McGonagall.

- Vi ska lämna honom ifred, säger Dumbledore samtidigt som han plirar litet mot Harry. "Och när du har frisknat till så kommer du till mitt kontor". Innan Harry hinner säga 'quidditch' är de borta och istället står Hermione och Ron framför honom. Han ler stort mot dem.

- Hur mår du? frågar Hermione försiktigt.

- Jag mår lika bra som vanligt, säger Harry rappt som nu fått tillbaka rösten och sätter sig upp i sängen. Han märker att han har på sig en vit dräkt, i den typ som de har på Sankt Mungos. Runt omkring honom hänger det vita draperier. Tja, allt är vitt. Dystert.

- Visst är detta en dröm? frågar Harry. För om det inte var det, vad finns det för andra anledningar att han träffade Dumbledore och fick ont i ärret?

- Nej Harry, det är det inte, svarar Hermione tyst.

- Jag såg Sirius nyss! ropar Ron som inte kan hålla sig längre. "Vi har kommit till marodörernas tid, fattar du?"

Med detta blev Harry knäpptyst och medans Hermione skällde ut Ron så tänkte Harry. 'Om det här är sant och ingen dröm, vad ska vi göra? Vad ska jag säga till Dumbledore? Hur ska vi ta oss tillbaks igen?'. Med ett ryck ställde sig Harry upp, han fick genast syn på högen med kläder. Hans egna, och han började genast klä på sig under Ron och Hermiones undrande blickar. Sedan ryckte han upp draperiet och gick ut därifrån med Ron och Hermione i släptåg.

- Ska inte du ligga till sängs? frågar madam Pomfrey anklagande.

- Nej, jag är frisk nu, svarar Harry med sån målmedvetenhet att hon ger upp. Idag var hon verkligen inte på humör för att stå och gräla med en elev, särskilt inte med en envis sådan.

Harry går vidare och när han kommit ut från sjukflygeln rycker Hermione tag i hans tröja. "Hur har du tänkt att du ska gå igenom utan att bli upptäckt?". Som svar på det drar Harry fram osynlighetsmanteln och kastar den över sig. "Och vart ska du? Det kan vara bra att veta" säger Hermione mot det håll hon tror att Harry står. "Till Dumbledore" svarar Harry och sätter genast sprätt på sina ben och styr stegen till hans kontor.


	5. Kapitel 5

Harry står vid statyn vid ingången till Dumbledores och funderar och funderar på vad lösenordet kan vara.

- Honungsbin, provar han. "Citronsorbet, apelsinkola, flygande grodor". Mitt i alla sina försök blir han avbruten av ett harklande och han vänder sig om. Där står professor McGonagall med Ron och Hermione bakom sig.

- Sliskiga Tyffpuffar, säger hon och statyn flyttar på sig och bakom uppenbarar sig en snurrande trappa. McGonagall tränger sig förbi Harry och börjar gå upp för trappan. Harry, Ron och Hermione är inte sena på att hänga efter.

- Vänta ni här sålänge, säger McGonagall till dem. "Jag ska bara gå in och byta några ord med rektorn". Hon öppnar dörren och går in.  
Harry, Ron och Hermione slår sig ner i den mörkblå sammets soffan och väntar. Golvet är polerat och en brasa kastar mjuka skuggor på väggarna. Dörren öppnas återigen och professor McGonagall kliver ut, "Ni kan komma in nu". De reser sig upp och traskar in i rummet. Det ser ut som vanligt, med alla prylar i glasskåp och en massa tavlor från före detta rektorer på väggarna. Den enda tavlan som saknas är den med Dumbledore. Men den tanken skjuter Harry ifrån sig direkt.

- Välkomna välkomna, hälsar Dumbledore muntert. "Nu vill jag höra varför ni är här och hur ni kom hit."

- En olycka professorn, svarar Hermione. "Med en tidsvändare".

- Ojojoj, från vilket årtal kommer ni ifrån?

- År 1998 professorn, svarar Hermione återigen.

- Vid Merlins kalsonger! Får jag se på tidsvändaren?

Hermione stoppar ner handen i fickan och fiskar upp det trasiga timglaset och ger det till Dumbledore. "Om vi kan laga den så har ni en chans att komma tillbaka, även fast den är pytteliten."

- Jag provade med Reparo förut professorn, men det funkade inte, säger Hermione.

- Klart det inte funkar, säger Dumbledore med glimten i ögat. "Ett sådant kraftfullt föremål kan inte lagas med en ynka besvärjelse, nej det är mycket svårare än så".

- Men hur gör man då? frågar Ron.

- Det vet jag inte, skrockar Dumbledore. "Men det ska jag ta reda på och under tiden så ska ni får sorteras in i elevhem så att ni kan fortsätta eran utbildning. Hur gamla är ni?

- 17 år professorn, säger Harry som inte yttrat något förrän nu.

- Era namn?

- Hermione Granger, svarar Hermione.

- Ronald Weasley, säger Ron.

- Harry Potter, avslutar Harry och Dumbledore får ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. "Vi ska prata på tu man hand" säger Dumbledore och skickar ut de övriga, vilket vill säga Hermione, Ron och McGonagall. Dumbledore knäpper med fingret och en stol uppenbarar sig ur tomma intet. Genom en gest förstår Harry att han ska slå sig ner på den.

- Du är mycket lik James Potter och även Lily Evans, Dumbledore slutar prata när han ser pojkens ansiktsuttryck. "Vad nu?"

- De är mina föräldrar, går de här nu? säger Harry glatt och Dumbledore svarar "Ja".

- Men det lär bli problem, du heter Potter i efternamn, liknar båda två väldigt mycket och polyjuice är inget att föreslå. Nej, vi får säga som det är, avslutar Dumbledore.

Han kallar in Ron och Hermione igen, de båda tittar på Harry men han tecknar åt dem att han förklarar sen.

- Under tiden vi löser ut hur vi ska få tillbaka er till er egen tid igen får ni gå här, säger Dumbledore. "Vid middagen ikväll i Stora Salen ska ni sorteras, ni kan gå nu". Det sista säger han leende och McGonagall kommer in. När trion har gått frågar McGonagall:

- Vad i helafriden var det där om?

- Jo Minerva, pojken är James Potters och Lily Evans son.

- Tja, det förklarar ju saken.


	6. Kapitel 6

Efter att Harry, Ron och Hermione har gått runt på hela Hogwarts och konstaterat att allt såg likadant ut. Till och med Hagrids stuga var där med fågelskrämman och allt. Det som hade förvånat Harry mest var att Hagrid hade kommit ut och frågat "Hur mår du nu James?". Harry hade bara mumlat ett "Bra" till svar och sedan fick han det förklarat för sig att det var Hagrid som hade hittat honom när han låg medvetslös utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet. Påvägen uppför den långa backen från Hagrids stuga mötte de en elev.

- Jag ska hälsa från McGonagall att ni ska sorteras nu, framförde pojken. Han hade oranget hår och fräknar. När han såg Ron frågade han "Weasley?" och Ron nickade glatt. Därefter förde pojken som hette Ernie dem genom den stora träbron, över den stenlagda gårdsplanen, igenom kyrktornet och in genom en tavla, tills de kom till stora salen.

Salen var fylld av elever och Ernie hade smitit undan, antagligen satt sig hos sina kompisar. Det ljuddes hemtrevligt av alla som pratade och gafflar och knivar mot porslinstallrikar.

- Hrm, hrm, hördes en röst över alla andras och allas blickar vändes mot Dumbledore." Idag har vi fått tre nya elever, vi hälsar dem varmt välkomna!"

Blickarna flyttades återigen och nu var målet trion av nykomlingar som stod vid de stora dörrarna. Spridda viskningar hördes när de gick genom salen fram till lärarbordet. McGonagall stod framför det med sorteringshatten vid sin sida på en pall.

- Hermione Granger, sade hon högt och Hermione satte hatten på sitt huvud. 'Inte dum inte, väldigt klok. Du skulle lätt passa in i Ravenclaw, men jag tror att du skulle passa bättre i Gryffindor' avslutade hatten och skrek ut "GRYFFINDOR!" och alla vid Gryffindorbordet jublade. Hermione skuttade dit och satte sig bredvid självaste Lily Evans. När hon såg det hajade hon till men hälsade sedan hövligt på henne.

- Ronald Weasley, ropade McGonagall och Ron steg fram och satte hatten på huvudet. Det tog inte många sekunder förrän den skrek ut "GRYFFINDOR!" och Gryffindorbordet jublade återigen. Ron gick och satte sig bredvid Hermione.

- Harry Potter, ropade McGonagall och med ens blev det tyst i salen när Harry steg fram. Viskningarna blev mer och mer och man kunde utskilja "James Potter" bland dem. När Harry satte på sig hatten blev det med ens knäpptyst. Han satt länge där och det var exakt samma konversation som första gången han fick den över huvudet. "GRYFFINDOR!" uttropade hatten och det blev ett väldigt ståhej. När Harry gick ner mot elevhemsbordet hade han hundratals blickar på sig, men de som stirrade mest var James, Sirius och Remus.


	7. Kapitel 7

Harry satte sig ner bredvid Ron och tittade sig omkring. Hans blick fastnade på Sirius men när den besvarades tittade Harry nervöst ner i tallriken och upptäckte att den var tom.

- Vadå? Jag är hungrig, sade Ron emellan tuggorna. Harry muttrade något och reste sig sedan upp. Sedan frågade han Ernie vilka som var prefekter och när Ernie pekade ut Lily och Remus bland dem. Harry blev genast nervös, men bestämde sig för att gå fram till Remus, att gå och fråga sin mamma om vilket rum han skulle ha kändes konstigt.

Remus såg att Ernie pekade ut honom framför den nya pojken reste han sig upp, torkade av händerna och skakade hand med honom. "Remus Lupin, försteprefekt" sade han och pojken hälsade tillbaka i samma stil. "Harry Potter". Även denna gång ryckte Remus till, det var något bekant över Harry, och nej inte bara efternamnet och att han liknade James. Det var något mer men han kunde inte sätta fingret på dem.

- Skulle du vela visa mig och min kompis Ron här vart våran sovsal är? frågade Harry och tittade på Remus, han kände ett sting i hjärtat och fick en bild av en död Remus och en död Tonks framför sig. Han försökte få bort den, men det gick inte bra. Bilden hade etsat sig fast på hjärnhinnan.

- Javisst, följ efter här, svarade Remus och gick i förväg mot den stora dörren ut, han öppnade den och gick åt vänster uppför en trappa för att komma till trappsalen. När han gått allra längst upp, för olyckligtvis så låg Gryffindors uppehållsrum och sovsalar allra längst upp, så sade han lösenordet i stil med "Skållade skalbaggar" och porträtter svängde upp. Han klev in och pojkarna där efter honom. Sedan gick han uppför trappan till sovsalarna och svängde till höger.

- Jag rekommenderar er att inte gå in där, sade han och pekade mot flickornas sovsal. "Då händer det någonting, fråga mig inte vad för själv har jag aldrig försökt".

Harry lyssnade förstrött på Remus, tänk om de bara kunde säga att de redan visste allt om Hogwarts. Kunde alla regler. Då skulle de slippa det här. Lyckligtvis slutade Remus med sina uppmaningar och öppnade dörren till pojkarnas sovsal. Där pekade han på två stora himmelssängar med rött överkast. "Där är era sängar och" han pekade nu på de två stora kofferterna som stod framför sängarna "där är era koffertar" avslutade han och gick där ifrån. Han hade faktiskt en massa läxor, iår var det FUTT-proven och examen.  
Hermione satt framför Lily, lite besviken över att Harry och Ron hade lämna henne men hon hade uppfattat vinken. De skulle ligga lågt och låtsas som om de var nykomlingar.

* * *

- Är du mugglarfödd eller år du från trollkarlsfamilj? det var Lily som ställde frågan och Hermione ruskade på sig. Hennes blick hade fastnat på ett glas som stod lite längre bort.

- Mina föräldrar är mugglare, du då? frågade hon, även fast hon visste. Men som sagt skulle de ligga lågt.

- Samma här, men håll undan det från Slytherinarna, sade Lily och nickade mot Slytherinbordet. "De är väldigt nojiga med att de ska vara fullblod". Hermione nickade och spetsade den sista potatisen med gaffeln.

- Skulle du vela visa mig sovsalen sen? frågade Hermione Lily medans hon stoppade in potatisen i munnen.

- Varför inte nu? Du verkar färdig, skrattade Lily och reste sig upp. De gjorde samma resa som Remus, Harry och Ron gjort tidigare.

* * *

Sirius viskade något till James som därefter vinkade undan Peter.

- Det är någonting konstigt över den där Harry, sade James. "Om han nu är min släkting så borde han väl åtminstonde hälsa på mig, fast han kanske inte vet om det" tillade han och tittade på Sirius som sade "Men ska vi lära honom det då?". Båda flinade medans de reste sig upp från bordet och gick ut från salen. Uppe i Gryffindors uppehållsrum hittade de Remus med näsan i läxböcker.

- Tjo Måntand, hälsade de i kör. Efter att de konstaterat att varken Harry eller rödtotten var där gick de upp till sovsalen. Därinne hittade de båda två. Score!

Sirius var först framme "Sirius Black". Harry skakade den framräckta handen "Harry Potter". Pojken fick något dimmigt i blicken när han såg på Sirius. James tyckte det var konstigt men han inte tänka mer på det förrän Harry vände sig mot honom.


	8. Kapitel 8

Harry satte sig ner bredvid Ron och tittade sig omkring. Hans blick fastnade på Sirius men när den besvarades tittade Harry nervöst ner i tallriken och upptäckte att den var tom.

- Vadå? Jag är hungrig, sade Ron emellan tuggorna. Harry muttrade något och reste sig sedan upp. Sedan frågade han Ernie vilka som var prefekter och när Ernie pekade ut Lily och Remus bland dem. Harry blev genast nervös, men bestämde sig för att gå fram till Remus, att gå och fråga sin mamma om vilket rum han skulle ha kändes konstigt.

Remus såg att Ernie pekade ut honom framför den nya pojken reste han sig upp, torkade av händerna och skakade hand med honom. "Remus Lupin, försteprefekt" sade han och pojken hälsade tillbaka i samma stil. "Harry Potter". Även denna gång ryckte Remus till, det var något bekant över Harry, och nej inte bara efternamnet och att han liknade James. Det var något mer men han kunde inte sätta fingret på dem.

- Skulle du vela visa mig och min kompis Ron här vart våran sovsal är? frågade Harry och tittade på Remus, han kände ett sting i hjärtat och fick en bild av en död Remus och en död Tonks framför sig. Han försökte få bort den, men det gick inte bra. Bilden hade etsat sig fast på hjärnhinnan.

- Javisst, följ efter här, svarade Remus och gick i förväg mot den stora dörren ut, han öppnade den och gick åt vänster uppför en trappa för att komma till trappsalen. När han gått allra längst upp, för olyckligtvis så låg Gryffindors uppehållsrum och sovsalar allra längst upp, så sade han lösenordet i stil med "Skållade skalbaggar" och porträtter svängde upp. Han klev in och pojkarna där efter honom. Sedan gick han uppför trappan till sovsalarna och svängde till höger.

- Jag rekommenderar er att inte gå in där, sade han och pekade mot flickornas sovsal. "Då händer det någonting, fråga mig inte vad för själv har jag aldrig försökt".

Harry lyssnade förstrött på Remus, tänk om de bara kunde säga att de redan visste allt om Hogwarts. Kunde alla regler. Då skulle de slippa det här. Lyckligtvis slutade Remus med sina uppmaningar och öppnade dörren till pojkarnas sovsal. Där pekade han på två stora himmelssängar med rött överkast. "Där är era sängar och" han pekade nu på de två stora kofferterna som stod framför sängarna "där är era koffertar" avslutade han och gick där ifrån. Han hade faktiskt en massa läxor, iår var det FUTT-proven och examen.  
Hermione satt framför Lily, lite besviken över att Harry och Ron hade lämna henne men hon hade uppfattat vinken. De skulle ligga lågt och låtsas som om de var nykomlingar.

* * *

- Är du mugglarfödd eller år du från trollkarlsfamilj? det var Lily som ställde frågan och Hermione ruskade på sig. Hennes blick hade fastnat på ett glas som stod lite längre bort.

- Mina föräldrar är mugglare, du då? frågade hon, även fast hon visste. Men som sagt skulle de ligga lågt.

- Samma här, men håll undan det från Slytherinarna, sade Lily och nickade mot Slytherinbordet. "De är väldigt nojiga med att de ska vara fullblod". Hermione nickade och spetsade den sista potatisen med gaffeln.

- Skulle du vela visa mig sovsalen sen? frågade Hermione Lily medans hon stoppade in potatisen i munnen.

- Varför inte nu? Du verkar färdig, skrattade Lily och reste sig upp. De gjorde samma resa som Remus, Harry och Ron gjort tidigare.

* * *

Sirius viskade något till James som därefter vinkade undan Peter.

- Det är någonting konstigt över den där Harry, sade James. "Om han nu är min släkting så borde han väl åtminstonde hälsa på mig, fast han kanske inte vet om det" tillade han och tittade på Sirius som sade "Men ska vi lära honom det då?". Båda flinade medans de reste sig upp från bordet och gick ut från salen. Uppe i Gryffindors uppehållsrum hittade de Remus med näsan i läxböcker.

- Tjo Måntand, hälsade de i kör. Efter att de konstaterat att varken Harry eller rödtotten var där gick de upp till sovsalen. Därinne hittade de båda två. Score!

Sirius var först framme "Sirius Black". Harry skakade den framräckta handen "Harry Potter". Pojken fick något dimmigt i blicken när han såg på Sirius. James tyckte det var konstigt men han inte tänka mer på det förrän Harry vände sig mot honom.


	9. Kapitel 9

Remus suckade men kunde inte låta bli att dra på mungiporna åt deras barnsliga uttryck. Julaftonsuttrycket, som han kallade det.

- Berätta, befallde han men de båda flinade retsamt mot honom. "Det får du se". De båda gick genast bort till Sirius säng och började prata lågmalt. Antagligen planerade dom. Remus gick ut till sällskapsrummet igen. Men vart var Peter? Han såg honom inte någonstans. Antagligen stuckit iväg till biblioteket, fast nä. Där var det ju han själv brukade hänga, inte Slingersvans.. Mysko. Fast det skadar ju inte att kolla? Han tog en snabb titt på klockan och konstaterade att den var lite över sju. Han hade gott om tid på sig innan biblioteket stängde. Närmare sagt tre timmar. Han sprang nerför stentrappan med två kliv i taget och stegade sen iväg mot porträtthålet. Han klev ur genom det och började sedan gå upp för alla trapporna. Väl framme steg han in. Letade emellan alla bokhyllorna, men nej, ingen Peter. Med en snabb kik på klockan igen såg han att visarna pekade på klockan åtta. Tog det verkligen så lång tid att komma hit upp? Som han lovat sig själv att gå och lägga sig tidigt idag gick han tillbaka till sovsalen.

Hermione låg i himmelsängen, funderade och bet sig i läppen. Stirrade upp på det mörkröda tyget med guldbroderier. Var det verkligen smart att bli vän med Lily? Hon verkade mer reserverad nu..

Vid frukostbordet nästa dag satt James och fingrade nervöst på bordsdukens fransar. Han tittade hastigt upp, och där, där kom den han hade väntat på. Lily. Han drog hastigt handen genom håret och ställde sig genast upp. Gick fram till Lily som hade stannat och stirrade på honom. Sedan bugade han sig djupt för henne och sade "Kära vackra fröken, skulle ni vilja besvara en ytterst enkel fråga?" Lily stirrade fortfarande vantroget på honom medans en röd färg började leta sig fram på hennes kinder "Kör på". "Vill du gå på julbalen med mig?" frågade James och tystnaden i Stora Salen bröts. Enstaka fnitter hördes. Lily kastade en sista blick på honom och suckade.

Varför kunde han inte sluta? Göra sig till, skämma ut henne inför hela skolan.. Okej, hon gillade honom. Gillade kanske var lite väl vagt, hon var kär. Men när men nobbat samma kille i ett år redan kunde man inte hokuspokus sluta och sedan falla rätt in i hans armar som en dreglande hund. Speciellt inte framför någon. Om det var en eller hundra personer spelade ingen roll. Lily hade ofta börjat gå omkring ensam, bara för att hoppas att hon skulle stöta på James någonstans, men icke sa Nicke. Till slut, vem var den där Harry? Kanske en avlägsen släkting till James? Fast varför liknade han någon så mycket då. Det var någon hon kände, men Lily kunde absolut inte sätta fingret på det.

Alla i hela slottet hade krypit till kojs och mörkret hade fallit. Nästa dag sken solen starkt genom fönstrena och stack i ögonen på de som vaknade, tja, alla förutom Slytherineleverna. När klockan var nio var det fullt i Stora Salen, alla åt med god aptit. För maten på Hogwarts var ju känd, och inte för att den var äcklig precis. Harry och Ron satt bredvid Eddie, som dock halsov och inte var särskilt mycket till sällskap. Deras första lektion var trolldryckskonst. Glädjerop!

- Harry, Vilken lärare tror du vi ska han när professor Snape inte är det? frågade Ron med munnen full utav äggröra.

- Snigelhorn borde det vara, han sade att min mamma var en utav hans bästa elever. Men vänta lite nu, Snape, han går här nu. Helvete...

Efter att de ätit upp gick de med Hermione ner till fängelsehålorna. Där utanför stod redan ett antal Gryffindor och Slytherinelever. Bland dem Lily, Sirius, James, Remus och..Snape. Harry kom på sig själv att stirra fientligt på honom, Som tur var så märkte han det inte, däremot gjorde Lily det. Hennes blick vandrade undrande mellan Sirius och James, Harry och Snape.  
En liten stund senare dök professor Snigelhorn upp. Han såg likadan ut, fast tja, hans mage var mindre och rynkorna de med. Han hälsade glatt på alla och låste upp dörren till Trolldryckskonstsalen, visade med en svepande gest att de skulle gå in och sätta sig på tillgängliga platser. "Hrm, ursäkta professorn. Vi har tyvärr inga böcker." sade Hermione och tittade på Snigelhorn.

- Åh javisst ja, miss...

- Granger, sir.

- Miss Granger, har har du och dina vänner era böcker, avslutade han och öppnade ett skåp där de fick ta varsin bok. De gick och satte sig vid varsitt bord och Snigelhorn började "Idag ska ni få göra en fridsdrog, men var försiktiga. Den kan bli lika stark som Levande-Död-Brygden vid minsta lilla fel. Såså, sätt igång". Harry och Ron kunde inte låta bli att titta på varandra och flina. Snape hade sagt exakt samma sak senaste trolldryckslektionen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Timman flöt på utan några problem, då de tre redan hade gjort trolldrycken så blev det enkelt. Tja allra mest för Harry, då han kom ihåg alla knep från sin 'gamla' trolldryckskonstbok. Ärligt talat så mindes han allt, ända in i minsta detalj. I slutet av lektionen ropades Harry, Lily och Snape upp som lektionsmästare. Något nytt koncept för Professor Snigelhorn antagligen...

- Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans och Mr. Snape kom fram hit, sade Professor Snigelhorn efter att ha vandrat runt i salen och inspekterat allas egen framställning av fridsdrogen. De flesta hade antagit sig en färg utav brunt och liknade mest en sörja, stank gjorde de också. Lektionsmästarnas däremot var svagt blå, en klar lättrinnande vätska som inte luktade alls. När Professor Snigelhorn sade 'Mr. Potter' gjorde James en ansats att ställa sig upp, men från en konstig blick från Remus satte han sig ner igen. Harry ställde sig upp istället och gick fram tillsammans med Lily och Snorgärsen. Just det, buset!

James vände sig om mot Sirius som satt bakom honom, medans Snigelhorn pladdrade på om den nya stjärneleven, Harry, så gjorde James och Sirius upp en plan. Snart hade de rast och idag var det fint väder så de flesta skulle antagligen gå ut, en utav dem var säkert Snorgärsen. Åh, tänk att få placera en perfekt kramad iskall snöboll rätt i fejjan på honom. James riktigt längtade...

Lektionen var slut och alla eleverna trängde sig ut ur fängelsehålan, flera elever blev tåtrampade och armbågade. Tillslut skingrade sig hopen och det blev direkt mycket lugnare. James sprang genast upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum tätt följd av Sirius, och faktiskt Peter. Ena stunden var han där, andra inte. Konstigt.

Två upphetsade pojkar och en flämtande pojke klev efter en stund in genom porträtthålet och fick syn på Remus, lugnt sittandes i en utav de röda fåtöljerna och med en bok i händerna. Fast ögonen tittade upp ovanför bokkanten och vakade varenda steg som togs.

- Hur kom du upp hit så fort Måntand? frågade Sirius, synligt förvånad, fast med ett lätt upphetsat uttryck i asiktet såg han rätt så komisk ut.

- Att vara prefekt har sina fördelar, muttrade Remus och lade ifrån sig boken. Vad är det för bus ni ska göra egentligen?

- Det ska bli vått för Snorgärsen, flinade James lustigt, sedan svägde han ut med högerarmen. Hänger du på?

- Tror jag skippar det, mumlade Remus nästan ohörbart och tog upp boken igen. Ett synligt tecken på att han inte ville bli störd.

- Du då Slingersvans? James vände sig mot Peter vars ögon blev stora som tekoppar. Peter såg genast nervös ut och började pilla på sina naglar.

- Öh-h, eh-hm, nae-e, stammade Pettigrew och stack iväg uppför trapporna till sovsalen. James stirrade konstigt på honom, sen när ville Slingersvans inte vara med på ett bus?

- Då blir det bara vi två gamle vän, skrattade Sirius och dunkade James i ryggen medans de gick ut från sällskapsrummet. Glatt sprang de nedför trapporna, två steg i taget. Det här skulle bli kul!

När de kommit ner till entrehallen gick de ut genom porten och ut i kylan och solskenet. De var glada att de hade tagit med varsin halsduk. Snön knarrade under deras skor när de gick ut och nerför de tre-fyra trappstegen. Snabbt gick de över stenläggningen och över bron. Småsprang på stigen bort mot gräsfältet (som nu var snöfältet) framför sjön. Plötsligt halkade Sirius, ena benet for upp i vädret och han landade på rumpan. Först såg han riktigt chockad ut men kunde inte undgå att börja skratta när James nästan kiknade utav det. När de väl skrattat färdigt började de gå igen, den här gången lite försiktigare.  
Deras kinder lyste röda och andedräkten var vit när de kommit fram och landskapet bredde ut sig framför dem, de satte genast igång att leta med blickarna efter Snorgärsen. Snart upptäckte de att han stod rätt så nära dem, inte mindre än tio meter ifrån dem. Med ryggen vänd mot dem och ansiktet mot sjön var det perfekt träffläge.

- Studerar sjön, vilken fjant! viskade Sirius till James och böjde sig ner, tog upp lite snö och kramade den till en lagom hård snöboll. Han höjde armen och med ett snyggt, pricksäkert kast flög snöbollen genom luften och landade den, som önskat, i Snorgärsens nacke.

Snape pep till av den plötsliga knuffen, kylan som trängde sig in och det iskalla vattnet som rann nedför ryggen. Pipet fick James och Sirius att bryta ut i ett frustande skratt.

- Snyggt skott Tramptass! tjoade James och de gjorde en high-five.

Snape vände sig sakta om och fäste blicken kyligt på Sirius. Utan att tänka sig för höjde han trollstaven.

- Lamslå! en blå blixt for ut från trollstavens spets och träffade Sirius mitt i magen, som i slow-motion föll Sirius till marken. Med en duns, som lätt skulle ta andan ur vem som helst. Han låg där. Helt stilla. James tittade på sin lamslagna kompis en fjärdedels sekund innan han vände sig mot Snorgärsen.

- Levicorpus! ropade han snabbt och en röd blixt for ut från hans trollstav, innan Snape hann reagera hänger han dinglandes i ena benet upp-och-ner, visar sina lila kalsonger och sina bleka ben för hela skolan. För alla hade stannat upp och betraktade nu tyst scenariot som utspelades. De flesta pekade och skrattade. Severus kände att han bara blev rödare och rödare i ansiktet, den där jävla Potter. Skulle alltid visa sig bäst.

Ur folkmängden knuffade sig en rödhårig flicka fram, med tårar i ögonvrårna och röd av ilska skrek hon "SLÄPP HONOM!".

Helt chockad och överrumplad knyckte James till med staven och Snape faller ner till en hög på den iskalla, hårda marken.

"Severus..hur gick det?". Lily är snabbt framme hos honom och hjälper honom att sätta sig upp. James hela inre blir svart när han ser det.

- Jag slutar reta Snape om du går på julbalen med mig, säger han högfärdigt och när han tänker efter känner han hur dumt det lät, riktigt jävla dumt. Men sagt är sagt...

Lily flämtar till och fäster sina ögon på James, hade den pojken någon hjärna och något förstånd alls eller? Sedan tittar hon på Severus, hennes inre fylls med medlidande. Fina Severus, världens bästa vän.

- Jag vill inte ha hjälp från en smutsskalle! ryter Snape när han hör James. Han nästan skakar av ilska. Den tar tag i honom och utan att tänka sig för for det ur honom. En sån idiot, den där Potter. Självisk, bortskämd, tyken, kaxig, besserwisser, Severus kan inte ens komma på allt om vad han tycker om Potter. Men när han ser Lilys tårfyllda ögon ångrar han sig, djupt.  
Medlidandet ändras snabbt till avsky, hat. Hon stirrar på Severus medans hon låter tårarna som innan hotade att rinna över rinna nerför kinderna. Hon stirrar på honom, som om han vore en utomjording. Tårarna rinner, synen blir grumlig.

- Lily, Lily, förlåt mig, viskar Snape helt bedrövat. Lily?

Men Lily ignorerar honom och hennes syn går rätt igenom honom. Hennes bästa vän, hur kunde han? Hon som alltid litat på honom. Hur kunde han? Hur kunde han? Hur kunde han?  
Lily känner en hand på sin axel, hon vrider på huvudet och ser suddigt på ett par bruna ögon. Hör vagt 'Jag hjälper dig'. Med en snyftning låter hon honom hjälpa henne upp och stötta henne hela vägen upp till flickornas sovsal. Han pratar hela tiden med henne, lugnande. Men hon uppfattar inte ett ord. Det enda hon hör är 'Hur kunde han? Hur kunde han?'.  
Hela natten ligger hon vaken, det värker i halsen och ögonen är svullna av all gråt men det enda hon tänker är 'Hur kunde han?'.


	11. Kapitel 11

Harry hade stått i folkhopen och bevittnat alltihop, han mindes det första från Snapes minnen han hade råkat se under en ocklumeneringslektion. Men nu visste han hur det slutade. Hur kunde hans mamma försvara Snape? Usch... Harry hade nu ännu mer anledningar till att hata Snape, det han hade sagt till hans mamma. Det hade tagit hårt även på Harry.

Hela tiden när han varit här hade han varit orolig, för rent sagt så såg det ut som att Lily helt enkelt avskydde James. Bara för att han var här skulle väl hela världens framtid ändras? Fast hans tankegångar om det värsta hade genast avstyrts av Hermione som hade förkunnat att framtiden är bestämd, även om man hur än gjorde, reste tillbaka i tiden och trodde att man ändrade något så kunde inte framtiden ändras. Den var redan skriven. Nu visste Harry bättre, hans mamma avskydde nog inte alls James, hon hade bara ett eget sätt att visa blyg kärlek på.

Morgonen därpå vaknade Lily, hennes kudde var blöt och huden saltstel av alla tårar. Även fast hon sovit säkert minst en timma klev hon raskt upp, gick till badrummet och skvätte vatten i ansiktet. Tog en titt på sig själv i spegeln. Hon var svart runt ögonen av mascaran som smetats ut och hennes hår såg ut som ett fågelbo. Lily tvättade bort mascaran och drog fingrarna genom håret, utan resultat. Men hon lät det vara, inget hade ju någon mening längre. Var livet ens värt att leva efter att ens bästa kompis hade svikit en på det värsta sättet man kunde tänka sig? Hon sjönk ner på toalettsitsen och kände tröttheten som smög sig fram.

Av en ljudlig knackning på dörren väcktes hon ur sina tankar, i halvdvala gick hon fram och öppnade dörren, där stod en Alice som lät Lily falla i hennes armar. Försiktigt ledde Alice Lily till hennes säng och lät henne sätta sig på den.

- Det är någon som vill prata med dig, sade hon försiktigt, fast han kan säkert vänta om du inte orkar nu. Han förstår.

Lilys tankegångar sattes än en gång igång i en virvlande fart. Var det Severus...Snape? Var det Dumbledore? Kunde det vara Remus? Eller vänta...James...

- Vem är det? viskade hon hest och kände genast hur förskräckligt ont i halsen hon hade. Hon satte en hand mot den och Alice uppfattade gesten, hon sprang genast iväg och hämtade ett glas vatten som hon gav till Lily som girigt drack upp innehållet. När hon var färdig med det tittade uppfodrande hon på Alice.

- Säg vem det är, sade hon med en nu mycket klarare stämma. Vattnet hade gjort sitt även fast halsen fortfarande värkte.

- James.

Lily blev plötsligt lite gladare, det var iallafall inte Severus. Hon nickade mot Alice och ställde sig upp, följde efter henne nerför trappan till uppehållsrummet. Alla som satt där blev helt tysta och tittade medlidsamt på henne, vilket Lily faktiskt tyckte var rätt påfrestande. Hon försökte ignorera blickarna och koncentrera sig på att följa efter i Alices spår. De gick upp för en ny trappa, den som ledde till pojkarnas sovsal. När de hade klivit uppför sista trappsteget och Sirius sprang förbi dem. I dörröppningen som han kommit ifrån stod James. Lily gick med försiktiga steg fram till honom och lät han krama henne.

- Kom in, sade han lågt och föste in henne i sovsalen. När de satt sig på hans säng vände han återigen sin uppmärksamhet mot henne. Tittade henne djupt i ögonen.

- Hur mår du?

Hur mår du? Det var väl rätt uppenbart... Om det varit någon annan skulle Lily ha suckat och himlat med ögonen. Men det här, från James var oväntat. Sen när var han så omtänksam?

- Hur skulle du mått om Sirius svek dig på det värsta sättet? motsvarade hon och en rynka bildades i James panna, men den slätades snart ut när han fattade vad hon sagt. Han satt tyst ett långt tag, det här var visst svårare än han trodde... Han kanske skulle köra värsta pepptalket.

- Är det något du behöver? frågade han istället och tittade henne i ögonen.

- Dig, svarade Lily och just vid den stunden tog bådas hjärtan ett skutt, båda log mot varandra och James omfamnade henne i en lång kram.  
Inte långt därifrån satt Harry i en mörkröd soffa, framför en sprakande värmande eld. Bredvid honom satt Hermione, som vanligt med näsan i en bok, och Ron. Harry själv, som faktiskt var riktigt trött även fast han inte hade gjort något annat än att ha slöat, stirrade trött i elden. Var det såhär det hade gått till? Var det såhär hans föräldrar hade träffat varandra? Antagligen var det så.  
Men han var glad och nöjd, den gamla oron var som bortsköljd. Efter en blick på sina vänner reste han sig upp.

- Jag går upp och lägger mig, gäspade han.

- Bra idé, svarade Hermione och lade ner boken samtidigt som Ron mumlade något liknande. Trion gick uppför trappan och skildes sedan åt till varsin sovsal.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kände mig tvungen att lägga upp ett till kapitel även fast det är oerhört kort. Men någonting är det iallafall.

**Disclaimer: **Alla karaktärer som du känner igen, all omgivning och inspirationskällan kommer från J.K Rowling.

* * *

En vecka gick, ingenting speciellt hände. Allt var som vanligt, förutom ett undantag. Man såg aldrig James och Lily utan den andre. De var som magneter, drogs alltid till varandra. På fredag var det dags för den årliga Julbalen, alla hade någon att gå med förutom Harry. Iallafall så kändes det så. Ron skulle gå med Hermione, James med Lily, Sirius med Catherine, Remus skulle med någon Ravenclawflicka till och med Eddie hade hittat en tjej.

- Kom igen, någon måste du gå med. Kommer du inte ihåg var förra julbal när vi bara satt och hade tråkigt? Så vill du ju inte ha det igen! uppmuntrade Ron Harry vid frukostbordet.

- Det har du rätt i, svarade Harry. Men vem skulle vilja gå med mig?

- Tjejen därborta har tittat på dig en hel del, Ron nickade diskret med huvudet bakåt. Harry såg henne direkt eftersom hon närpå stirrade på honom.

- Men hon är ju en Slytherin, väste Harry.

- Jag försöker bara hjälpa dig.

In genom dörrarna kom Hermione. Hennes hår såg alldeles vilt ut och hon hade ett förväntansfullt uttryck i ansiktet. Hon gick rakt mot Gryffindorbordet och den lilla gruppen som satt där. Hon slog sig ner bredvid Remus och vände sig mot Harry och Ron.

- Jag tror jag vet det nu! utbrast hon glatt.

- Vadå? glufsade Ron.

- Vad Pettigrew gör, jag tror inte att Snuffles och Remus inte berättade hela sanningen för oss.  
När Remus hörde sitt namn nämnas vände han sakta på huvudet och lyssnade.

- Antingen för att det inte ville eller för att de inte visste, iallafall. Jag tror Pettigrew är försvunnen för att han har sökt sig till Vold...emort. Men ser tydligt att han inte känner sig som att han passar in. Han känner nog att han vill vara viktig.

- Du är ett GENI Hermione! utropar Harry.

- Instämmer, säger Ron.

- Sen så är han så svag och korkad så han kommer följa Voldemorts minsta vink utan protest, och sen. Ja, ni vet, Hennes blick blev genast lite sorgsen men hon blinkade bort det snabbt.

- Sååå..

- Jag tror inte det finns någonting vi kan göra Harry, tiden går inte att ändra på. Den händelsen har en för stor roll i tidslinjen.

- Ahh..

Vänta nu, Pettigrew och Du-Vet-Vem och sen, vad då sen? Tiden går inte att ändra på, vad menar hon med det? Remus tankar blev allt mer invecklade. Harry heter Potter i efternamn och ingen har kunnat undgå att hans ögon är så skrämmande lika Lilys. De...de måste vara från framtiden. De måste ha rest i tiden. Men varför och hur?

* * *

Jag måste även passa på att säga** God Jul** till er som läser den här, ni är _guldvärda_!


End file.
